


A Pokèmon Tale

by xXAce_of_HeartsXx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: A fun romp with Ash Brock and Misty, Gen, bug pokemon obviously, i think I'll probably stray from the anime at some points, no Brock yet, team rocket hopefully will show up pretty early on too, the oc isnt in love with ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAce_of_HeartsXx/pseuds/xXAce_of_HeartsXx
Summary: When Ash was starting out on his journey, there were three other trainers heading out at the same time, such as Mari Gold, this is her story.





	A Pokèmon Tale

"Wake up, Mari, it's time to start your journey!" Mom shook me awake. I took a peek at my alarm clock, it was 7:30, _I'd better start getting ready for the biggest day of my life! Today is the day I get my first Pokèmon! Which one: Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle? This is going to be the best day of my whole entire life!_

I grab my violet shirt and dark blue shorts. I threw my clothes on and put my hair up in a side ponytail. I glanced in the mirror and smiled confidently. I skipped downstairs and made a bowl of cereal for myself. I ate quickly and encouraged mom to eat faster until I realized she had already eaten before she woke me up. I sighed and pulled her to the center of town. We don't have a laboratory in town, but Professor Oak is bringing some Pokèmon to the center of Aureolin Town.

I maneuvered my way through the crowd and stood near the two other ten year olds. There was a girl with long blond hair on my left and a boy with short spiky brown hair on my right. Professor Oak walked up to the table with three pokèballs he pointed to the one on the left and explained that that pokèball held Bulbasaur, I felt something click inside of me. The Professor looked into my eyes and placed Bulbasaur's pokèball into my left hand.

I smiled and stared at the pokèball for the rest of the ceremony. "Mari," mom shook me out of my daze. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What is your name?" I looked up and saw Professor Oak standing in front of me.

"Oh... I'm, uh, Mari Gold, Professor."

He smiles "it's just you remind me of a young man in Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum." I smiled even brighter and thanked him before pulling mom home so I could pack everything to start my journey.

I ran back to our house and grabbed a few more outfits, most of which were the same shirt and the same shorts. I grabbed my alarm clock and my brush, also a picture of my family. I grabbed more of my things and rushed downstairs. "Mom, I'm heading out!" I heard silence in reply to my call, so I just decided to leave a note for her.

I walked outside and was surprised by the fanfare that awaited me, half of the town was there wishing me farewell. I smiled and began walking out for my journey.

After about ten minutes out of town I encountered a tree and decided to sit for a moment and meet Bulbasaur. I let it out of the pokèball and called it over. "Bulbasaur, I guess I'm your new trainer and also your newest friend." I smiled at my new friend.

"Bulba bulbasaur!" It smiled at me. I returned it to its pokèball and began walking again. I went over a few roads and made it to a road by water I noticed a girl with orange hair in a side ponytail with a short yellow shirt and light blue shorts held up by black and red suspenders. I stopped by the river edge and decided to talk to the girl.

"Are you getting any bites?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm out here."

"Uhh... My name's Mari Gold, what's yours?"

"Uh... I'm Misty, it's nice to meet you Mari!"

We chatted together for about a half an hour until she got a pokèmon on the line and I decided that I should leave her to her battle.

I walked down the road until I came across a pokèmon center in Viridian City, just in time too because it started to rain. I waited for the rain to stop and I walked up to the door and saw a boy with a blue vest, black shirt, long blue pants, and a red and white hat. I walked past him and saw Misty trailing behind.

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

"That boy stole my bike and he owes me a new one!" I smiled precariously.

While she went to follow that boy, I continued exploring Viridian City until I heard about the pokèmon thieves. I hurried out of town to avoid them, and I made it out of town before I saw any trouble. I looked behind me and sighed before continuing my walk to the next city.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this first chapter isn't much good, but I'm working on chapter 2 and planning to rewrite this chapter, please bear with it until I'm done with the other.


End file.
